


Comas and Avengers

by CrowleyandGabesgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyandGabesgirl/pseuds/CrowleyandGabesgirl
Summary: Reader wakes from a coma to find out they are part of the avengers team





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N =your name  
> N/N = nickname  
> U/N= university name

The light were bright as you woke up. The nurse came in and looked shocked as she told you to lay back down as she went to get the doctor. Your doctor was an older man named Richard Stevens  
"Do you know where you are Y/N"  
"The hospital" was all you could muster  
"Do you know what happened"  
You shook your head  
"Well I have someone here that want to explain everything to you" he exited the room In walked an man you didn't know but you felt you should have. "Who are you" "I'm Nick Fury I was you boss before all of this happened to you and I would understand if you didn't want to come back to that" "To what? What are you talking about? What happened?" "Y/N what is the last thing you remember" "Gradating from U/N” " I'm going to explain to you everything that happened after that but first I'm going to bring in some people." A tall blond man, a redheaded women, a long blond haired man, a man with a metal arm, a nerdy looking man, a man with a bow, another long haired man who seemed to be fighting with the other long haired man , a man in a fancy suit, and a smaller man all of whom you recognized but couldn't put a name to. "This is your team Y/N. This is Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America," he said pointing to the blond man who smiled at you " Natasha Romanov, black widow," the redheaded woman waved "they are Thor and Loki from asgard " the two men stopped fighting long enough to wave at you " James Barnes the winter soilder you can call him Bucky" the man raised his arm in a wave then slowly put it down realizing which one it was "Dr Bruce Banner, the hulk" "Hi Y/N" Bruce said Fury continued " We also have tony stark" the man in the flashy suit walked over to you " and Phil Coulson" the small man who was at the edge of the room perked up when he heard his name It came to you in that moment these people were the avengers and you knew at least you thought you did "Wait so your saying that my team is the avengers and I work for you at shield but shouldn't I remember all of that" you spoke in a hushed voice to Fury "With what happened to you I don't think you can" Bucky spoke up "Y/N I'm sorry for what happened I didn't mean for it to" "Bucky I haven't told her yet" "Told me what"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've wrote so if you have any advice please leave it


End file.
